My Sister's Kimono
by Avelyn Lauren
Summary: Oneshot Chrsitmas story. A little boy buys a kimono for his dying sister but is followed. I'm adding little one shot Christmas stories to this.
1. Chapter 1

Ninjen-human

Miko- priestess

Youkai- demon

Hanyou- half demon

Okaasan- Mama

Kitsune- demon spirit (I believe)

Hai- yes

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have a lot of fun writing them.**

**My Sister's Kimono**

A tall silver haired man stood in yet another line. If it weren't for the little girl he had become the guardian of he would be at home away from the crowds on Christmas Eve. The cashier had just finished taking care of the person in front of a tattered dressed little boy, who really felt like he was a demon, held a beautiful kimono.

"Please, I want to buy this for my sister." The price was wrung up while the boy pulled out a little change purse filled with pennies, dimes and nickels. The cashier simply smiled and helped him count.

"I'm sorry sweetie but there isn't enough here."

The little red haired boy had tears in his eyes. "I have to get this for my sister. She's going home to Jesus tonight and I want her to look beautiful when she sees him." The boy turned around to look at me with his heartbroken blue eyes tearing up. He didn't say anything though as he walked dejectedly away.

"I'll pay for the kimono, miss." He bought the kimono and the shoes he had found for his charge. The little fox kitsune stared at him with shocked eyes. "Little kitsune, what is your name?"

"Shippou." He answered.

-Shippou-

Shippou looked at the man behind him to see the silver, the purple marks, the crescent moon and his height. He was a great youkai that was as cold as they come from what he could tell. "Little kitsune, what is your name?"

"Shippou." He answered.

"Well, Shippou, can I take you to where you are supposed to go?"

"Okaasan, said not to get in a car with strangers. Thank you." He took the package that the man handed him. The look on Shippou's face he would never forget.

-Youkai-

He watched Shippou as he ran out the door. He hadn't smelled another demon on him. He had smelled a ningen and hanyou. The kid had an interesting family and he was curious who would have a big enough heart that they would take in so many different kinds of races. Most people in the Feudal Era would not have done that but he had never run across anyone that had here.

"Hey Sesshomaru! It took you long enough." A gruff voice said behind him. "I thought that you said it would only take a few minutes."

"Inuyasha," he growled at his half brother, a hanyou. He took off after the scent of the kitsune.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, where are you going?" Inuyasha asked following him.

Sesshomaru very easily found the boy about ½ a mile out from where they had originally started. They followed the boy to an old run down house that looked like it was just going to completely fall apart at the seams.

They stayed by the window and watched as he entered a door that obviously wasn't locked and may not lock at all. "Okaasan, I have something for Lanya."

Someone had used construction paper to tape a manger scene with baby Jesus, Joseph and Mary. Other than that the place was almost bare with the exception of a bed, a table and a stove.

Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"Aren't you curious about this family? His Okaasan is a ninjen."

Inuyasha looked. Sesshomaru was right. She was a young woman with long black hair and an old worn out kimono. Her hair was tied back but most interesting part was that there was pink aura that was all around her. "She's a miko." Inuyasha observed.

"Hai, but the kitsune's sister is wolf hanyou." Sesshomaru whispered to his brother.

The girl had been changed to the kimono that brightened up the entire room. "Arigato Shippou." The little kitsune smiled sadly.

Lanya tried to sit up only managing to raise her head. "Okaasan, can you sing that song please."

The young woman nodded her head before she began to sing, "Silent night, holy night, all is calm, all is bright, round yon virgin mother and child, holy infant so tender and mild, sleep in heavenly peace, sleep in heavenly peace." The song was finished but tears ran down everyone's face for the girl had died in the miko's arms.

-

-

-

We all hopefully know that Christmas is not about Santa Claus, Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer, a tree, or even presents. Christmas is really a way to honor the birth of Christ, our Savior and each of us in our special way do this. I hope that you guys have a Merry Christmas. Arigato and ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing with the exception of the DVD's and the story plot.**

**Christmas Wish**

Inuyasha and Kagome had gone on ahead of the group saying that they were going to go to Kagome's time. He had used a rather bad excuse of "Kagome needs her rest, she's been feeling a little bit warm.

Shippou looked at the retreating two of them. "Inuyasha would know wouldn't he?"

At Kagome's house he sniffed around to find that there was no one home. It was going to snow though so he needed to get Kagome inside. He didn't want her to be sick. There was a note on the fridge. "We'll be back in a week." There was a series of numbers with weird little dashes in between it.

"What is a tree doing inside the house?" Inuyasha wondered out loud. He hadn't been lying when he told his friends that Kagome was feeling a little warm. He wasn't sure why though. She didn't smell sick, she hadn't been coughing, sneezing or doing anything out of the ordinary. Kagome was laid on her bed before Inuyasha went to make her some soup. He had finally figured out how to use that microwave thing and he was going to show her.

Kagome awoke to find herself tucked securely in her bed and Inuyasha walking through her bedroom door. "Here I don't want you getting sick or something." He crossed his arms rather characteristically.

Kagome stared at him. "What are you waiting for eat will ya?" Kagome snapped out of it before she very slowly took a bite of the ramen noodles that he had made her. "I brought you some water too."

Kagome smiled quietly. In Inuyasha's own quiet way he was taking care of her. She didn't know where this was coming from but she would take it while she could get it. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Uhhh… nothing." He looked away form her.

Well Kagome wasn't buying that one. Inuyasha waited until she finished and insisted that she lie on her back. Kagome's eyes became wide with surprise when she felt his hands touch underneath her shirt but only her back. "Inuyasha what's wrong?' He was treating her like a princess. Not that she was going to complain about anything. He had gentle hands and he had somehow had only nicked her back once but whne he smelled the blood he whined while licking at the wound. "I'm sorry," he whimpered in her ear. She couldn't have been sure but she felt him sniffing her neck before she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha made sure that she was asleep before he ran his hands through her hair and wanting to do more than this. What was making her smell like this. It wasn't her time of the month, he hadn't done anything to upset her, in fact he had been doing just the opposite. He had for some reason had the crazy idea that he was going to go hunt and bring back enough food for them all to eat as she didn't eat enough anyways. He had run across an old woman that they had stayed the night with without Miroku pulling his ominous aura story that he liked to use. He had walked in on the woman who had left the room after everyone had been asleep to see her weaving a kimono. "_Hey old woman do you have any kimonos that will fit Kagome?" Inuyasha had asked in his less than blunt way._

_She smiled quietly as she went to look through a box where she kept things like that. "What are ye looking for child?" _

"_I… I don't know." He had answered rather unsure of what to say._

_She chuckled quietly. He was young and he was obviously a hanyou. "How old are ye?" She asked as she was pulling things out of the trunk._

_Inuyasha looked with big eyes. "What difference does that make? Do you have one or not."_

"_Ye are getting ready. She won't come easy." She shooed Inuyasha out of the room while she went about her business._

_Inuyasha glared at the woman who was now getting on his nerves. She spoke a lot like Kaede but she looked slightly different. The next morning came with the woman sending Miroku and Inuyasha out of the hut not noticing that Shippou was still in the room. Of course, she noticed him as she had just begun to pull the packages out for the girls. Shippou had yelped and ran outside with Inuyasha and Miroku. "She's scary." Shippou hid in Inuyasha's hair. _

"_Inuyasha, why did she not send the girls out as well."_

"_I don't know," he looked off into the distance. _

"_What did you two talk about last night."_

"_Uhh… nothing." Inuyasha completely turned his back to Miroku before he heard the bamboo door sweep aside to see the old woman lead the two women out. Inuyasha blinked when he saw Kagome wearing a traditional kimono that still allowed her the freedom of movement but accentuated all of her assets that he loved her about her. Well except that it covered her legs almost all the way. He loved her long legs. _

_The kimono was a light blue background and a pink sash that went around her waist to keep it tied. Her hair was still down and underneath it was the white under dress. Inuyasha only gaped at her while Miroku walked to her, "Lady Kagome y ou look beautiful but nothing compares to my dear Sango. _

_Sango had changed into red kimono with white flowers on it and a silver under dress with it. Miroku took Sango's hand kneeling before as if he was going to propose to her. "Would you bear my children?" He asked before he was knocked out. Inuyasha could never figure out why they had giggled after that._

_The old woman had watched the scene without comment. "Yes, it is time for you young lord." She whispered as they thanked her and walked away. _

Now Kagome wasn't even really sick but he had felt her getting a little warm and he didn't want her to get sick. They'd never find the remaining few shards at this rate. "I'm probably just overreacting." He knew that his nose was telling him that something was different.

Kagome awoke feeling elated and refreshed but it wasn't quite dawn yet. She quietly watched Inuyasha sleeping there. She wondered what all of this was about. He wasn't trying to keep her safe, she wasn't feeling bad, and she wasn't going through anything. The young priestess sighed quietly unable to resist rubbing his adorable ears that she couldn't ever seem to resist.

She was surprised when she heard him start quietly growling/purring. "So you like this huh?" She whispered as she reached for his other ear. His purring was now shaking the bed.

Inuyasha woke to find that his ears were being gently rubbed when he heard a quiet giggle. Kagome knew he was awake because his ears were trying to swivel around trying to find any sounds that should not be there. "Inuyasha we're in my time." She whispered.

He turned around and grabbed her jumping out the window. He knew the sun was getting ready to come out and he hated to miss the sunrise. "Where are we going?" She asked him.

"Keh," was all he answered as he leaped over the tall buildings away from her shrine, away from her school, and into the trees where he ran from tree to tree.

Inuyasha stopped on the tallest tree that you could find in the area where there were no buildings in sight. Kagome's back was against his chest as they watched the sun rise. "This is all I want for Christmas." She murmured so quietly that Inuyasha wasn't sure that he heard her.

Checking the scent at her neck he felt a little bit easier but whatever that scent was it was driving him insane. Kagome turned around very carefully, "What do you want for Christmas Inuyasha?" She asked.

"What's Christmas?" He asked.

"Well it's a holiday that is used to celebrate the birth of Christ. We usually celebrate by getting close friends and family a gift to show our appreciation for them." She answered him happily.

"Keh, I don't need anything." He whispered quietly in her ear. Inuyasha pulled away smelling that scent again. Her scent was changing but she wasn't sick and she wasn't in heat.

"Inuyasha," she made him look at her, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing wench, don't worry about it."

"I need to do some shopping today."

"You're NOT going without me."

"Fine but you have to change clothes." Kagome answered him with a smile.

"Uhhh…" what had he just gotten himself into?

Kagome happily pulled out some clothes that she and her Mama had chosen for him when they had gone shopping the last time. "You'll have to wear these here."

Inuyasha stared at her. He was supposed to wear those? He didn't know how she wore the skirts that she wore let alone expected him to wear anything that tight. "I'm not wearing those." He told her.

"Inuyasha I'll help you but you have to put on these." She held out a pair of red boxers to him that had puppy's on them with Santa hats.

He growled at her almost threateningly when he saw them. "You trying to tell me something?"

"Why would I try to tell my adorable puppy anything she smirked when she saw his irritated eyes and ran. She knew she couldn't outrun him but the game sure was fun. "Caught ya," he whispered before he fell on the couch with her underneath him. Inuyasha touched her face while she giggled a little more.

"You can stop that now," he whispered in a husky voice that made her stop and realize how close they really were.

"Inuyasha," she whispered before felt a surprise brush on her lips.

The contact made her wrap her arms tighten on his haori. Inuyasha had stopped paying attention to anything around them as he kissed her again. He felt like he was in heaven and he didn't want to come down. Kagome was responsive once she had gotten over her shock. Inuyasha's ears were swiveling toward her when her hands made their way back to them before Inuyasha could barely keep himself from purring once again. Inuyasha pulled away seeing a flash of gold beginning to show up around her irises her scent became stronger at that very moment as well. Now he understood partially why she had a strange scent. She was changing slowly but he couldn't be sure why. Humans didn't start to change for no reason. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"No it's alright Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she took in a breath.

"I'll go put these on." He took them from her hand careful not to shred them.

The preparation was more than Inuyasha could understand but he sort of liked seeing her blush at having to help him. She had told him to only put the boxers on and put his clothes in the wash. "Okay first you have to put this shirt on over your head." She directed him. He did as he was told when she handed him the pants. "Now you have to put these on your legs.

"What?" He asked her incredibly shocked.

"Well you can't like that." She told him pushing the jeans into his hand. He did as he was told but found he didn't like the constricting tightness that came with the pants.

"uhh.. Kagome can you help me." Kagome blushed even more as she him button and zip the pants.

"Now you need to put this shirt on." She handed him a black button down shirt. He tried to button the shirt but found that his clawed fingers couldn't get a hold of the material. Kagome stepped forward their bodies almost brushing as she began to button the shirt. "See this wasn't that bad. Now go out I need to change."

Kagome once she was alone looked around her room. She didn't know why but things were starting to smell stronger. "Nah, I just been around Inuyasha too long." She pulled a long sleeve wrap around dress out and changed. "He looks hot though." Before she left her room she grabbed her purse and baseball cap for Inuyasha. "He'll be needing this."

The two went to different stores deciding what to get Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kaede, her mother, Souta and a few other people. They walked into one store when someone that worked in the store stopped them. "You two have to kiss."

"What?" Inuyasha looked at the man surprised.

"You're standing underneath the mistletoe. It's tradition." The man grinned.

Kagome took it all in stride. She expected things like this once in a while. She took the prerogative and brought her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the lips before he responded to her as he wanted to. He again smelt the change in her scent that was slight arousal and a mix of whatever it was that was happening to her. His hands touched where her ears were and he almost missed the feel of her ears. "Excellent." The man said. He had been able to get a few pictures of them. "Just wait right there." He ordered them. A few minutes later he brought a picture with them kissing.

"This is free of charge." He told them. Kagome thanked him while Inuyasha looked at the picture carefully.

Kagome looked around the room when he told her that he'd be back. "Don't get lost." She said.

"Keh, like I could."

They finally finished for the evening when they arrived hime they found that her family had returned. "Oh Inuyasha, how nice to see you again." Kagome's mother greeted them.

"Inuyasha…" Souta started into the kitchen, "I don't believe it. Sis got you to change clothes."

"What's wrong brat? You don't like them." Not that Inuyasha liked them any. He couldn't wait to get out of them but he didn't think that Kagome had washed his clothes yet.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice warned him of what was coming.

He was very glad that he was standing right beside her as he had time to put his hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Souta." He said quickly.

Kagome went to her room to wrap the presents that they had bought before putting them underneath the tree. Inuyasha took the one that he had been hiding from her and placed it where the others had been.

"What did you get her?" Souta asked.

Inuyasha looked away. "Keh, like I'll tell you." Inuyasha sat down on the couch and watched the strange box to see whatever was on.

Inuyasha felt the couch shift beside him as she joined him for the old cartoon. "You found Charlie Brown." She said quietly.

"Huh?" He asked her.

"Never mind, it's a classic." She snuggled next to him. Inuyasha placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Sis, look up." Kagome groaned ever so slightly. She didn't need mistletoe to get a kiss from Inuyasha, did she? "Ahh… come on its tradition." Souta said quietly.

Inuyasha looked at her. "You sure about this?" His hand was rubbing her ear. Her answer was in her eyes before she said anything. He leaned over starting to give her a chaste kiss with his hands on her cheeks. The kiss got a little out of hand as they forgot that her family was there watching them.

Inuyasha stopped though when he felt her ears were starting to change and her scent sharpened acutely. Her eyes had a touch more gold around the irises blending in with the brown already there. "Mrs. Higurashi," he looked at her mother as Kagome looked up to see that the mistletoe was right there. She was about to take it down when she felt her brother sit down beside her.

"You know I'm going to get you for that." She knocked him down on the couch and peppered him with kisses all over his cheeks.

"Hey let me up!" Souta protested. "You didn't seem to mind any." Souta said as she started to tickle him.

-

"Something's happening to Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her mother.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?"

"She's changing, her eyes are now changing into a goldish brown and her ears are starting to get a point to them. Her scent is changing as well."

Kagome's mother smiled as she looked at the boy. "Have you been showing her how you feel Inuyasha?"

"Well I've been taking care of her it that's what you mean."

"I'm glad that you have been taking good care of my daughter. Have you been doing anything extra for her that you haven't done in the past?" She rephrased her question.

Inuyasha thought about it. He had been though. He nodded his head affirmative before she asked the next question. "Have you felt the need and the desire to do extra things but you don't understand why?"

Inuyasha looked at the woman surprised. How did she know about that? "Hai," he whispered quietly.

"Kagome is changing because you have begun to return the feelings that she harbors for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you love my daughter?" Inuyasha looked at the floor before he whispered a 'keh'.

"That's not an answer."

"Hai," he looked up at her when he felt her hands under his chin.

"Kagome is in love with you and when you started to return her feelings she started to change. Our family has a special spell that if our girls fall in love with a youkai and the feeling is returned then they will change. However it will not be complete until you have taken her to be your mate."

"You're okay with this?" He asked.

"I've known for a long time that my daughter was going to have to choose between the two worlds. I want her to be happy and I saw what everyone else saw in the living room." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him before she left the room. "She's not the only Higurashi woman to fall in love with youkai. She is just the first on in many years that has."

A few days passed when they went to see Sango and Miroku that they would be back in a couple of days. Christmas arrived and Kagome had made sure that there was no more mistletoe that she didn't know about. When they opened their presents there were many oohs and aahs over this or that but Inuyasha waited to give his gift to her.

"Inuyasha what did you do?" Kagome asked him. She opened the present to see a t-shirt that had a picture of them kissing in the store with her arms around his neck and his hands on her cheeks. The inscription underneath was, "She's mine, don't touch."

Kagome smiled. It was so Inuyasha like. Kagome's mom took the shirt to look at it smiling all the while when Kagome kissed him on the cheek. She was starting to smell something else on him. "Inuyasha you didn't buy yourself any cologne did you?"

"No," he answered. He had a feeling he knew what she was smelling, he just wasn't going to tell her. Her mother could.

-

-

-

I hope you enjoyed the story. I had fun writing it that is for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just have fun writing them.**

****

**The Wrong Place**

Kagura used her dance of the dragons harnessing some of the most powerful winds that they had felt in Sengoku Judai. She was only as strong as the wind and even Inuyasha had taken to holding his arms over his head and fighting in the wind as they walked. He had been making sure that he had a tight hold on Kagome and Shippou as he didn't want them to blow away. Miroku and Sango were using the Hiraikotsu and his staff to stay in one place.

The entire group fell into the well causiung a blue glow around the well. "I knew there was something funny about that well." Kagura flew over it curiously.

The group was staring up at the sky before Inuyasha grabbed Shippou and Kagome a sniffed the air. They were no longer in the Feudal Era and they hadn't gone to Kagome's time either.

"Inuyasha this smells different." Shippou stated climbing on top Inuyasha's head.

Miroku pulled out some prayer beads praying over them. "Kirara," Miroku said quietly causing her head to turn curiously to him. She growled slightly as he neared Sango. "I won't do anything I promise." Miroku whispered reassuring the neko. "I just want to conceal you." He patted her had scratching behind her ears. "There now you won't be in danger if we run across someone." He kept his voice to light peasant rumble. He did the same for Shippou. For Inuyasha he added a spell that would make him look human to anyone else but them. "Don't take them off." He ordered the three with a glare.

"Keh, like I could if I wanted to." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Excuse me, we are wandering travelers and were wondering if we could accompany you. I appears you are going the direction we need." Miroku looked at the three front men. Behind them though there were camels that were apparently being used as pack mammals and a few other people being servants Miroku guessed.

"You may young priest." One of the three said to him.

"Keh, we…"'

"We would like that very greatly." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

"If you don't mind my asking could you tell us where you are going?" Inuyasha glared at them, Kirara mewled, and Shippou jumped from Inuyasha's shoulder's to Kagome's.

"We are headed to celebrate the birth of a king." One of the men in red robes answered.

"Where are you from? You are strangly dressed."

"We are from the East." Kagome stepped up. This was starting to sound familiar.

The men nodded. Day and night passed several times for the group. Come to find out the men were following a star that angels had appeared from.

'_Why are we following a star?' Inuyasha asked as he was pacing._

'_It's the story of the birth of Christ. He is the savior of the Jews and the Christians. They follow where the star leads to honor him and the virgin birth.'_

'_Virgin birth? That's not possible. You have to mate in order to have a child.'_

'_According to Christian tradition the virgin birth was foretold long before Christ was ever born. When he was he would be born in a manger but he would become one of the most influential people on the face of the earth. He is a Christian's salvation and their only way to heaven.'_

'_Why would they believe such a thing that can't possibly be true?' Shippou jumped to Miroku._

'_Hope Shippou. Life is hard out there and people live, die, go through pain, go hungry, some have it better than others, others well they are persecuted and made fun of all of their lives and they find acceptance in the life and miracles that they see all around them._

_We live in Sengoku Judai and I have seen many things I had never thought possible or even believed. After I fell through the well I found I had wished that I had listened to Ji-chan's convoluted stories more.' Kagome said all of this quietly but they all heard her._

_Inuyasha looked away into the distance. They were close to a village and from the looks of it they had found the one that they sought out. However the three wise men started the way of the outskirts of the town toward some caves._

Inuyasha and the group stood away from the wise men as they gave their respects. Shippou had found a drum and had been practicing on it along the way. He hated to be bored. It didn't help that Kagome could no longer sit Inuyasha as he just yelled at him more. When Kagome had tried to sit him Miroku had placed his hand over her mouth while of course rubbing her butt at the same time. "Hands off Houshi!" Kagome elbowed him really good. It had been a good thing he had stopped her as Inuyasha falling flat on his face would have been a rather curious thing in front of these people.

Shippou stepped forward along with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome asked if she could hold the baby while Shippou played some of the songs that he had created on his little drum.

Inuyasha watched as she held the baby in her arms and not for the first time wondered how she would look holding his child. Inuyasha gently placed his arm around Kagome and the baby sniffing both of them but to the parents it looked as if the baby was getting a loving kiss. The baby was it but was just the doggy licking of acceptance of what would be. "You give all the hope in the world because the world is going to need it kid." Inuyasha let go of Kagome as she handed the baby back to Mary and bowed to the couple. Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms. "Did I do good?" he asked as only he could.

Kagome smiled quietly. "Yes the baby smiled that meant that he liked it and accepted the gift you gave."

Inuyasha's group left on their own searching for a way home making a lot faster time than they had made on their way to see the baby.

"You think that this will work?" Shippou asked rather worried.

"Yes it will." Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and jumped through the well. The sound of the birds told her that they were back.

-

-

-

I have talked to a lot of people that said that Christmas just seems like another day of the year. In truth it truly is another day in the year. What we forget through all the hustle and bustle, decorating and the money that we spend each Christmas is that it's not about all of that. Christmas is really celebrating the birth of Christ. If you are doing it because of the gifts under the tree or for some other reason that doesn't consist of the acceptance that we honor his birth on Christmas. That is what the giving of gifts represents. Through the centuries we have changed somewhat drastically. Now we have all these expensive toys, bills and stress that comes with this. We again have forgotten what Christmas stands for.


End file.
